Skin Deep
by abodo
Summary: Let me know if it's any good I'm just trying to improve my writing in romance scenarios
1. meeting

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm trying to get the hang of writing romance so bear with me. 

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Naruto.

It was just another day of training in the village of konoha especially for an orange clad boy who was training for his sprring match to impress his crush. He trained like there was no tommorrow but actually there was for that would be the day he would face his rival, Sasuke.

"C'mon fox more chakra I need to get used to the massive amount to control your chakra.", the boy said to no one particular as he was standing in an open field all alone however the young boy was never really alone for he had a guardian inside of him who was also his curse.

"Dammit kit if you push yourself too much you'll end up hurt or worse killed", the 'fox' spoke.

"Just do it and for the billionth time my name is Naruto", Naruto screamed as his body was engulfed in a red flame-like chakra.

"And FYI I'm the kyuubi no kitsune so show some respect and call me by my name would ya", kyuubi ground out.

"If you can show me that your worth the bravado you show then maybe", Naruto smirked though he was on all fours and panting due to the pain he was going through to control the kyuubi's chakra that was now coursing through him. A moment later twice the amount of chakra was given to Naruto and he felt like he was burning alive.

"We best stop kid you've already made a lot of progress considering that your human. Your at your limit and anymore and you'll die.", kyuubi stated.

"Just a little more I'm already starting to feel less pain so maybe I'm starting to master your chakra", Naruto proudly stated.

"No you nimrod your body's way too damaged to even feel the pain that's why your feeling less pain,  
kyuubi stated.

"No I'll push myself to my limits and then stop.", Naruto said.

"But your already way past your limits kid it's just a matter of time before you die", kyuubi spoke.

"No I can still go on I'll keep on going.", Naruto stubbornly said.

"Then you leave me no choice", kyuubi solemnly said. Suddenly a large amount of chakra was sent through Naruto's body and it was felt by other ninjas. Those noteworthy were the hokage Tsunade, the sannin Jiraiya and copy-nin Kakashi.

'What did you do fox?', Naruto spoke to kyuubi through his thoughts as his body started to shut down and the split second of agonizing pain in his body slowly ebbed away leaving his body exhausted.  
'I pushed all of my chakra into your system that way your chakra coils would get messed up and you'd finally stop before you got yourself killed", kyuubi explained.

'Okay gee thanks now I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere unconscious and incapable of using chakra', Naruto thought sarcastically.

"Don't worry the hokage and other nins will be here after getting a feel of my chakra so you'll be okay.", kyuubi assured Naruto.

"Okay so how long am I out of commission?", Naruto asked exasperated with kyuubi's wierd ways of protecting him.

"Oh about a week but add three more days to make sure or else all the hardwork I'm doing to rebuild your chakra system will collapse.", kyuubi said childishly.

"Oh joy I'm glad that your so happy.", Naruto dead-panned sarcastically

"Hey I'm the one working here so just enjoy being bedridden for once.", kyuubi complained but Naruto grew confused. Why did kyuubi's voice sounded like it became feminine and teasing.

Shadows suddenly dropped all around Naruto. He rolled his eyes around to see who the new comer was since he couldn't turn his head let alone his whole body.

"Naruto what happened?", asked a voice he identified as the old hag Tsunade. He couldn't do move which meant he couldn't speak either. After getting no response Tsunade looked him over and did a diagnosis. Her face showed seriousness. "His chakra system is completely destroyed take him to the hospital while I inform his friends of the incident.", Tsunade signaled to the anbu who did as they were told. Moments later Jiraiya turned up with Kakashi.

"No need to worry Naruto just burned his chakra system. He won't be able to use it for a while but he'll live.", Tsunade informed Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Tsunade that chakra.", Jiraiya started.

"I know Jiraiya we'll get Naruto to tell us once he can speak for now let him rest", she left and Jiraiya followed but Kakashi stayed behind and thought.

'I hope it's nothing serious', then again everything about kyuubi is serious.

I was in the hospital of konoha and I was lying on my bed resting. Kyuubi was still repairing my chakra system so disturbing her might be a bad idea. "hah...", I sighed. "No visitors not surprising but not even a nurse?", Naruto thought out loud and sighed again. It was the first day since he got into the hospital and it was boring. A nurse would come by and put a fresh bag of dextrose(I think that's what it's called sorry I don't know) but they would act like he didn't exist. Naruto looked sadly out the window sadly and wished he were outside.

knock! knock! knock!

"Uzumaki-san may I come in?", a girl's voice was heard through the door. Naruto turned his head towards the door and said.

"Come on in", A girl came in and at first sight Naruto spoke the few words that came to his mind.  
"Sakura-chan?", Naruto said confused.

"Ah gomen but my name is not Sakura", the nurse smiled gently at him as she carried a tray with food towards him. "Anyway it's time for lunch", she said as she sat down next to Naruto.

"Eh?", Naruto was surprised to say the least. "Why are sitting down beside me", Naruto asked not expecting it.

"Well you don't seem to be able to move yet so I'm gonna feed you is what", she spoke. 'Her voice is like an angel's', Naruto thought.

"Now say aah", she instructed as she served him a spoon of rice with veggies.

"But I don't like veggies", Naruto sweatdropped as he didn't like them and he was warned many times about hospital food not being very good.

"These are special veggies so open up okay?", she smiled somewhat childishly as if excited. "I promise it's really good.", she said honestly.

"Okay", Naruto complied and soon the food was being chewed in his mouth, after some moments. "OISHI,  
Naruto was in heaven. "Wow this taste almost as good as ramen.", Naruto said happily.

"I'm glad you like it now for some protein", she said as she cut up the meat on the plate to serve Naruto. Naruto took his time to assess the girls looks. She looked just like Sakura but with a little difference. Her hair was long, longer than Sakura's when hers wasn't cut yet about waist high. It was also pink but her hair was a darker, deeper shade of pink than Sakura's. Her forehead didn't stick out much like Sakura's either. Her curves seemed to be a bit more pronounced than Sakura's even if they were to wear the same outfit. Her skin was just as flawless as well but What struck Naruto most was her eyes, whereas Sakura's eyes were a pale jade, this girls eyes were a deep emerald. The girl looked towards him their gazes met and he swore to all he could swear upon that her eyes were like oceans of trees that he seemed to get lost in.

"Uzumaki-san Uzumaki-san", the girl kept calling his attention. Naruto quickly snapped out of it and paid attention.

"Yes?", he said quickly to the girl. (note: I know I don't have to say this but the girl and the nurse are one and the same.)

"Ah thank goodness I was afraid something had happened", she said as she took the spoonful of meat and rice and served Naruto. After chewing Naruto asked a question to the nurse a question most women would find rude especially if the question was directed to Tsunade. (NO! NOT BUST SIZE!)

"Eh? How old are you miss?", Naruto asked grinning guiltily.

"Hm...", the girl got a thoughtful look on her face.

"Eheh sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to it's just that you look a lot like my teammate.", Naruto spoke trying to explain

The nurse smiled and said, "12 what about you?", She asked Naruto kindly.

"12 as well", Naruto replied politely. They continued to talk as the nurse fed Naruto lunch and they started getting to know each other.

"I guess it's time for me to go Uzumaki-san", the girl said as she picked up the tray with the neatly piled dishes and walked towards the door.

"Wait", Naruto said. The nurse looked back and said.

"Don't worry Uzumaki-san you won't be alone anymore since I've asked Tsunade-sama to assign me to you", the nurse said.

"Eh? why?", Naruto asked though that wasn't his original intention.

"Because sometimes I would look at the logbook and see that no one has visited you and most of the others didn't seem to want to come in here so I thought... that maybe you were lonely", she smiled as Naruto looked straight into her eyes.

"What's your name miss?", Naruto asked entranced by the girl's emerald eyes.

"Sanada Sakumi pleased to meet you Uzumaki Naruto-san"


	2. feelings

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Pleased to know my fic is receiving reviews. I hope you all continue to review and give me your thoughts so I can improve my writing.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto but I do own Sanada Sakumi who is my own character in this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning. Rise and shine to the whole of Konoha. Today was the second day since the training mishap. A blond boy who was lying in a bed in Konoha hospital was starting to awake. He was surprised since yesterday he felt a little burning pain throughtout his whole body but it was now gone. Even though he was still incapable of movement he was glad that the pain was gone.

'So kid how are you doing now?", a voice spoke in Naruto's mind.

'Fine thank you', Naruto calmly thought bavk in reply to Kyuubi. He looked outside. The sunrise was beautiful. The golden red rays of the sun shone on Konoha and the gray violet skies started to turn blue and yellow. It was majestic to say the least.

'Kit? What's wrong with you?', Kyuubi asked Naruto as he sighed admiring the sunrise.

'What do you mean Kyuubi?', Naruto asked innocently.

'You seem so subdued not usually your energetic cocky ramen-crazed self', Kyuubi asked concerned. 'If I didn't know any better I'd think your an impersonater but since I'm sealed in you that's not possible.', Kyuubi added.

'Ah I don't know what's wrong with me but I just feel...', Naruto searched his mind for the right words.

'What? you can tell me kid', kyuubi spoke curiously.

'At peace', Naruto finished.

'At peace?', Kyuubi asked puzzled.

'Yeah like I couldn't ask for anything more, like being alive is worth the effort like the kind of feeling that's not happy nor sad but just... content.', Naruto blinked. Kyuubi's was going crazy.

'Okay you must be an imposter cause the Naruto I know doesn't think that deep. He may have deep emotional scars that carry wisdom through experience but he can't think that deep', Kyuubi spoke.

'Are you making fun of me furball?', Naruto asked in reply to the statement that was clearly insulting his intelligence.

'Now there is the lovable moron that I know', Kyuubi laughed in Naruto's mind.

'How about you Kyuubi why are YOU so nice all of a sudden', Naruto retorted narrowing his eyes anime-style the way they do it when they go all sneaky and sly.

'Well since I'm gonna be stuck here for your whole life I might as well make the most of it so other than coughing up hairballs or bathing and stuff there's not much to do but get to know you', Kyuubi spoke.

'I see as for me I don't know what's making me feel this way. It just feels wierd.', Naruto said unsure.

'Don't worry I'm sure you'll be back to your dumb old self', Kyuubi snickered.

'Shut it furball', Naruto snapped at Kyuubi in his mind.

'See your already back to normal', Kyuubi just laughed all the way.

With Naruto's regenation abilities the Hokage was sure Naruto would be able to speak or talk about what happened without risking any complications. She was planning on speaking with Naruto today in the company of both Jiraiya and Kakashi as well as Shizune. She walked with authority to Naruto's room. It was quiet no more like deserted. She looked around and she couldn't see any of the hospital staff in the hallway where Naruto's room was located. 'This was expected after Shizune was asked directly by a certain nurse to be assigned to Naruto which was quite a surprise', Tsunade thought as a vein twitched in her temples. She would have a talk with the hospital staff when this was over. Jiraiya recognized the symptoms and stood as far away from Tsunade as possible and Kakashi followed his lead while Shizune just walked on nervously. They slowly knocked on the door to Naruto's room. They heard gentle giggles come from the other side of the room. They all cocked their eyebrows and knocked again.

"Come in", they heard Naruto's voice from the other side of the door. They entered and were surprised to see Sakura in a nurse uniform conversing with Naruto as she peeled him some fruits.

"Sakura?", Kakashi blurted out instantly

"Ah gomen Uzumaki-san has told me that I look a lot like his teammate I assume her name is Sakura but my name is Sakumi", Sakumi bowed.

"Ah Sakumi so you were the one who asked to be transfered. I thank you for looking after this idiot", Tsunade said as she approached Naruto's bedside. Looking kindly to Sakumi.

"Nothing to thank me for Hokage-sama, Uzumaki-san is a very wonderful person", Sakumi finished peeling the fruit and standed up ready to leave. "See you again Uzumaki-san", Sakumi waved to Naruto before she bowed to them and left.

"Naruto do you know that you just scored a jackpot.", Jiraiya said the perverted look on his face.

"Whattya mean ero-sennin?", Naruto asked eyes narrowed.

"I meant that she'll be a very good res... I mean looking woman if you give her a few more years.", Jiraiya grinned lecherously.

"Don't even think about it Jiraiya", Tsunade spoke cracking her knuckles. "Now as for you", she fixed her gaze upon Naruto after seeing Jiraiya back away into a corner.

"What up baa-chan?", Naruto grinned.

KAPONK!

"OW! WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT FOR!", Naruto asked as his head throbbed painfully unable to nurse the huge lump on his head since his hands were still imobile.

"That was for calling me baa-chan...", Tsunade stopped and Naruto instantly found himself enveloped in a hug. "and for worrying me. Don't you know how scared I was of what might have happened to you after feeling Kyuubi's chakra", Tsunade scolded Naruto. 

"I'm sorry that I worried you baa-chan but it won't happen again", Naruto spoke after realizing the things that the people that really cared for him went through just because of his stubbornness. Tsunade held him at arms length and looked at him and with a gentle smile Naruto solemnly said, "I promise".

Tsunade smiled and let Naruto go. Now looking all official again she asked the thing that was bothering them the whole time. "Naruto what happened?", Tsunade asked concern evident in her voice.

"Oh that hehe", They all swore even Kyuubi that if Naruto could move his hands he would be scratching the back of his neck at this very moment. "Well I was training on controling Kyuubi's chakra. Guess I went overboard and here we are", Naruto explained with a grin.

'That isn't exactly the truth', Kyuubi said in his mind.

'But it isn't exactly a lie either', Naruto answered back still grinning to everyone.

"I see just don't woory us like that Naruto", Jiraiya spoke up from the background.

"Yes, I'll get Sasuke and Sakura to visit you sometime", Kakashi added as he looked at Naruto intently.

'Do you think they know that I'm lying?', Naruto asked.

'I thought you said you didn't lie', Kyuubi asked innocently.

'technicalities', Naruto muttered in his mind.

'Fine I think they know but they're just brushing it off cause they trust you.', Kyuubi spoke a bit exasperated at the developments. Soon they all left but Shizune who said she wanted to make sure of Naruto's condition. Tsunade said she would do it but Shizune pointed out that she still had other duties so Shizune was left.

"Naruto.", Shizune confronted Naruto who was panicing.

'Is she gonna ask me what really happened?', Naruto thought panicing a chibi form of him running around arms flailing and sweating profusely in his mind.

"What's really going on between you and Sakumi", Shizune asked

"Eh?", Naruto asked confused the chibi in his mind pausing midstep and fell face-first.

"What's going on between you and Sakumi?", Shizune asked again

"Nothing, why do you ask?", Naruto answered confused.

"Well Naruto you and her seem to be getting very friendly", Shizune said as she sat down.

"We just met yesterday. She seemed nice enough and I needed more friends", Naruto spoke in return

"Wow yesterday, you sure work fast Naruto", Shizune teased.

"I finish all the work I have to do as soon as I get them as long as they don't involve really smart people to do.", Naruto spoke seemingly searching his mind for answers.

'It's either this kid is totally a moron or he's just playing dumb', Shizune thought. "I mean do you have a crush on Sakumi?", Shizune asked curiously.

"Not really", he answered truthfully. Then he remembered the first time his sapphire blue eyes met Sakumi's emerald ones then he blushed looking at his sheets.

"Aha! So there is something between you two", Shizune accused Naruto giggling as she saw his blush.

"It's not really a crush it's just that I felt really wierd after looking into her eyes when we met yesterday", Naruto answered in a subdued voice.

"Wow how romantic!", Shizune squeeled blushing in her seat beside Naruto's bed.

"That's not it", Naruto tried to make his outburst as dramatic as possible to get her to stop. "I don't know what this feeling is but I don't think it's a crush cause I remember when I had a crush on Sakura-chan.", Naruto spoke clutching his sheets as he looked at them trying to make sense of what he was feeling.

"What did you feel when you had a crush on Sakura?", Shizune asked gently

"I felt like my whole body was coursing with electricity when I saw her and I all I thought was That 'that girl is cute' and I've only looked at her eversince", Naruto said and felt like he had something lifted from his shoulders. He sighed and when he thought of Sakumi his lungs and heart felt like they were filled with the freshes of breezes and he inhaled then exhaled deeply. "When it comes to Sakumi it's hard to describe I feel like everything I could want in my life is right in front of me. It's like I could wish for nothing more like...", Naruto just couldn't find the words.

"Like she's the one that keeps you alive", Shizune tried helping.

"No like she's an angel no a Goddess coming to lift me from this hell I call my life", Naruto spoke his eyes seemed blank.

"Naruto", Shizune said slowly trying to know what the blond felt like. "Naruto did it feel like she made you complete.", Shizune closed her eyes trying to remember her past relationships trying to relive those feelings. LIfe came back to Naruto's blank eyes and he spoke.

"Yeah that's exactly how it felt!", Naruto looked at Shizune surprised.

"I know that feeling well Naruto-kun don't let it go cause it only comes once", she said looking at the boy as she spoke from past experience.

"Hmm..", Naruto lay down from his inclined position and tried to sort out his feeling. 'Sakura-chan really likes Sasuke and Sakumi just makes me feel so nice.", Naruto thought. 'Right I've decided', thought Naruto as he slowly fell asleep.  
Shizune got up as she saw the blond fall asleep. She left but before she did. She looked around the room to see if everything was okay. She tried to get Naruto a good room and that she did. The bed was right beside the window giving a good view. To the bed's left was a night table with a lamp and a vase a chair and there was a cabinet beside the night table where extra blankets for visitors staying overnight were kept. She looked inside the cabinet. There was nothing inside. Shizune sighed. She was gonna have to check the cabinets of every unoccupied room of the hospital again and see which rooms blankets were discarded without her knowledge or if some one was actually foolish enough to steal them. Didn't they know the blankets might have some disease or something?

It was night time. 'I guess I'll go make Uzumaki-san's dinner', Sakumi thought as she walked to her home from the grocery with two bags in each of her hands. She was wearing jeans a long sleeve sweater and a sleeveless jacket(sometimes I wonder if my fashion sense is messed up). She wasn't wearing her nurse uniform cause she was still enjoying her afternoon break. Her life was like one big schedule. She was attending special tutoring classes well she had to. She thanked God her first lessons consisted of first-aid and medicine cause with that she was accepted as a nurse in the hospital that helped her get through her life not to mention she liked to help people. Some thought she should have been a ninja but she was against violence so she decided being civilian was best for her. She stopped in front of her two-storey house. The front yard was a plantation of sorts. To the left was a patch of vegetables and to the right a couple of trees one apple and the other mango. In the middle of the two pieces of agricultural land was a cement path that led to her home. When she got to the porch she took the keys from her pocket and opened the door that led to the living room. Where there were the usual TV, couch, table, a cabinet containing different movies and other furnishings. She went to the kitchen which was behind the living room and placed them on the counter top. Her kitchen was also her dining room since at one side was the counter which held drinks and such on one side while cooking utensils and ingredients on one side. Her fridge was huge to say the least. It even had an ice making machine built in. Sakumi was just putting away the things she bought when she remembered the time she asked to be assigned to Naruto.

-flashback-

"I am curious Sanada-san. Why do you wish to be assigned to patient Uzumaki Naruto.", Shizune the second director of the hospital asked her as she scanned Sakumi's file.

"I don't have much of a reason director but I feel the staff has been neglecting him as soon as he came in.", Sakumi answered.

"Yes, that is true", Shizune was not blind to this truth as well.

"It also appears that you live alone yes?", Shizune questioned eyeing her.

"Yes, I do live alone", Sakumi replied.

"And you are only twelve years old with 2 years of service", Shizune spoke surprised that one so young was already working. Well on civilian standards.

"Yes, but I have been trained in first aid and medicines thoroughly though not in medic-nin jutsus", Sakumi answered.

"Then I am assured that you will be the one taking care of Uzumaki Naruto after I assign you to him?", Shizune asked for assurance.

"Yes", Sakumi replied.

"Then your transfer is official", Shizune closed the file as she smiled hoping for the best as she was still skeptic due to the unknown factors surrounding the girl.

-end flashback-

'well that was past best I do my job and cook Naruto-san dinner', Sakumi thought as she prepared dinner for our favorite ramen crazed prank-pulling fox ninja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope this chapter is up to standard cause I just rushed through the whole thing please review. 


End file.
